


Time and Again

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos have inhuman sex. Cecil lays eggs in Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zodiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/gifts).



> OKAY. So, today is my one year anniversary with my girlfriend, and (as always) I offered her a fic of any kind, per her choice. And she chose oviposition fic. So, yeah. It's all consensual. 
> 
> Happy anniversary, my love!

Carlos settled himself on his and Cecil’s bed, relaxing after a long day at work. Strex had attempted to ruin his lab, but failed this time. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep them out for much longer. He sighed, snuggling into Cecil’s pillow, smelling the shampoo and the uniquely Cecil-scent that covered most of the bed. Carlos smiled, inhaling deeply. Cecil wasn’t home yet, but he would be soon, and then they could have dinner, or a snack. Maybe a movie, some popcorn. They could watch Cosmos, online. Carlos had a way of getting around all of Night Vale’s sensors. There was no way he was going to miss that show. Cecil seemed scandalized at first, but eventually was drawn into watching it, nestled at Carlos’ side. 

He was feeling sleepy, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to get a nap in between now and Cecil getting home. Sighing softly, Carlos drifted off, feeling heavy and tired. They could go out to eat, he didn’t have to cook tonight. Cecil made no mention of wanting him to cook when they were talking over breakfast, only discussing what he would be doing today at the station and then had shifted uncomfortably under Carlos’ gaze, murmuring something about eggs. Truthfully, he didn’t see it as something he should worry about, not really. They were having eggs for breakfast. Maybe he had complimented them? Carlos dreamed of flasks and liquid metals, swirling with their shine. Such lovely, absolute perfection in those metals. “Carlos?”

“Mmmmhgm?” He muttered, blinking awake, wincing at the glow of sunset, still too bright on his eyes. Cecil was hovering above him, hand pressing on the pillow just to the side of his head. 

“Get up, sleepy head. I’m glad you’re up, Khoshekh needs you to help him learn how to walk.”

“Cecil, he doesn’t have the muscle mass to walk yet. If he stands, I’ll be surprised, to be completely truthful. I, however, have a question. This morning, you said something about eggs. What did you mean?”

“Oh, um.” Cecil flushed, and the scales spattered on his skin shimmered in the fading light. Besides Cecil’s voice, the freckled scales had caught him off guard. He remembered the radio host’s explanation, talking about how he had moved from Inboca with his father, to Night Vale. It was safer for them that way.  Very little water, very little chance of being returned to the little island near Spain. Apparently, Cecil preferred it that way. Carlos himself smiled, because how could he not? Cecil was so insistent about being far from Dagon, and well, even though Lovecraftian horror was far from Carlos’ book, he accepted it, as everything else in the town was odd.  
During their first meeting, Cecil looked so sallow under the lights, but as soon as they were outside, his skin was gorgeously tan, the scales reflecting the sunlight. Carlos was easily enamored by him, but stayed away, wanting to get to know the radio host. And then here they were, in an apartment, with a recovering cat.  
“Cecil, you didn’t answer me.”

“I know. I’m trying to figure out the best way of going about it. You know how I’m related to Dagon?”

“Yeah. You mentioned it when I asked where you were from, and what it was like growing up in Night Vale.”

“Well. I mean, you know about the tentacles, seeing as we’ve been intimate more than a few times…Well. Um. I have an ovipositor? I guess that’s the best way to explain it. I lay eggs sometimes. And I know we’ve been together a while without this coming up, but it’s starting to get uncomfortable…not laying them. And if you’re squicked out, then you can leave, it’s not a big deal if you’re not interested. Or I mean. You know.” Cecil began chewing on his lip, waiting for Carlos to take it all in.

“Oh. Um. Let me think about it? Because incubating eggs and how does that all even work?” Carlos trailed off, deep in thought. 

“Oh, well. The eggs wouldn’t be fertilized, at all. They’re sterile. Because, well, you’re not like me. So they wouldn’t be fertilized. And they dissolve if they’re not.”

“Huh. Can I see your..?”

“Oh yes! Of course. Just let me,” Cecil paused, nipping at Carlos’ lip, and then kissing him hard, slipping his tongue into his mouth in time with the scientist’s gasp. Carlos could feel Cecil pressed up against him, grinding against his dick, and god, it felt too good, practically perfect. He could wait. There was nothing better than feeling Cecil rutting up against him, practically purring his pleasure in his mouth. He could feel Cecil pulling off of him, immediately moving to attack his neck with bites and sucking hard. 

“Ceeecil! AH! Just a little too much,” he whined, pressing a hand against Cecil’s shoulder. The radio host stopped immediately, cheeks flushed. 

“Sorry,” he murmured, sliding off of him. Carlos watched as he pulled his shirt off, watching more scales appearing in contrast with the lovely tan skin which he so loved to mar with hickeys. They would have to wait, as Cecil was beginning to manifest into his less than human form. Carlos himself pulled off his own clothes, wriggling his boxers off. Their clothes mingled on the floor as Cecil pulled him in with his tentacles, the tendrils thick and slick. They never tightened uncomfortably, but they were pretty tight this time around. His head remained somewhat human, enough to kiss Carlos’ lips, to slip a facsimile of a tongue into Carlos’ mouth.

 He sighed, enjoying the feeling of being trapped by Cecil, completely surrounded by him. He huffed into Cecil’s mouth, turning his head away to catch his breath. Carlos looked down, seeing a rather large protrusion from the mass of tendrils below. He leaned down, allowing himself to be supported by the tendrils wrapped around him. It was rounder than the rest, and almost translucent. There were visible capillaries, and while he could study the structure, he was more interested in the small ridges. The tip seemed to flare out, but was closed up at the moment. Carlos lapped at the length of the shaft, relishing the familiar taste, and definitely enjoying the loud moan wretched from Cecil’s mouth. “Good?”

“Soooo good.~” Cecil groaned, lifting Carlos up to place him on his back, settling him on the bed. 

“So, uh, we have lube for this, right?”

“Of course! Don’t you worry, Carlos, it won’t hurt any more than usual.”

“Alright.” Carlos relaxed himself, letting a mewl out as he felt a few of Cecil’s thinner tentacles slipped into him, stretching him slowly. The slickness he felt as they slid in, making sure to coat him thoroughly. His eyes fluttered shut as he heard a soft ‘clack’ of an opening cap, and then he felt a slight chill as the liquid was poured onto him, in time with more tendrils slipping into him; these ones thicker than the ones from before, stretching him wider. Cecil never went faster than he knew Carlos was comfortable at going. And when he felt those muscles stretch out, and he let out a moan as his cock was rubbed by another tentacle.  
A flash of pleasure made him shudder, and he knew a tendril had started rubbing against his prostate. “Carlos.”

“Yeah?”

“Stop thinking. Just relax and enjoy it.”

“Alright, Cecil,” he muttered, letting out a cry as an even thicker tentacle slid in along with the others. “I think th-that’s enough preparation.”

“Let me just,” Cecil pauses, slipping all the tendrils out, and for a moment, Carlos felt achingly empty. And then there was something thick and mostly rigid, more so than the wiggling limbs that had just been inside him. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes, I know you did a good job. Please can we..?” Cecil nodded, thrusting into him gently with the ovipositor, letting out a ragged groan. Carlos let out a cry, wriggling down against the thicker organ. Moments later, he felt the tip flare out inside him. He bit his lip, waiting for the inevitable. 

“Ready?”

“Yes.” Carlos heard Cecil sigh, and then there was something trying to push into him, raising up the ridges along it, and then it was in him, rolling into him, and then it settled inside him. The weight felt strange, but nice. And then the second egg pushed in, hitting against his prostate, sending deep throbs of pleasure through him. A few more rolled in while a tendril worked at his cock, and Cecil letting out moans and whimpers above him, muttering, “So good, so good,” above him. Then a rush of liquid filled him, almost unbearably hot.  
And then more eggs filled him, stuffing him full. More liquid, more eggs. When he felt his orgasm bubble up, he hardly realized what was happening until the pleasure was making everything pleasantly tingly and sensitive.

A soft whine escaped his lips. “Cecil, no more. I can’t take it,” he groaned as he felt more eggs slide into him. One last gush warmed him before Cecil pulled out of him, huffing and breathing heavily. Carlos felt full and heavy, stomach bloated. His boyfriend smiled, running a hand along his abdomen. 

“Sorry. I got a little carried away.”

“I forgive you. It’ll be gone come morning, right?”

“I swear. Bedtime, I think.”

“Mmm, yeah.” Carlos rolled over onto his side, finding it easier to breathe. Breathing deeply, slowly, he began drifting off as Cecil placed an arm around him. 

* * *

 

Carlos woke up the next morning, groggy and full. He peeked down at his belly, realizing it was no longer swollen. Letting out a small cheer he flopped back onto his pillow, perfectly content to go back to sleep until Cecil woke him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I'm always up for more suggestions! You can find me [at my blog.](http://silent-novae.tumblr.com)


End file.
